Volverte a ver (Kurose Riku X Shirotani Tadaomi)
by Gloria-chan10
Summary: Kurose vuelve a Japon despues de un año fuera, Shirotani a superado su fobia hace dos años atras y ahora que estan juntos quitaran esa pausa en sus vidas para retomar lo que juntos ya habian empezado


_Todo era tan nuevo, extraño pero a la vez tan conocido para él._

_Los rayos del sol caían a plomo sobre la ciudad bañando su cuerpo con la iluminación del día, hace solo 10 minutos atrás el piloto del avión que había llegado a Tokio procedente de Estados Unidos había anunciado su llegada._

_Y ahora Kurose Riku ya avanzaba por los extensos pasillos del aeropuerto, su corazón latía de emoción al estar de nuevo pisando la tierra del sol naciente pero su emoción no solo se debía a estar de nuevo en casa, si no que, hoy, después de 1 año volvería a verle._

_Volvería a ver esos ojos que con solo observarle unos momentos podía perderse totalmente en ellos, Su cabello ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo? O al final sus comentarios abrían tenido más peso, su altura, su color de piel, Todo. Si lo recordaba con detenimiento la desesperación le invadía y la sensación de correr llenaba su cuerpo pero no podía permitirse hacer eso ahora, no empezaría a correr por todo el aeropuerto, debía mantenerse sereno y seguir adelante._

_Seguía avanzando por los pasillos y ya su mano jalaba su maleta, le desesperaba no llegar a la sala 1-4A; la salida._

_Un par de minutos después al fin llego. _

_Abrió la puerta y suspiro con alegría, pasando de largo a todo, ignorando a una amable chica que le extendía un panfleto sobre las zonas turísticas de Japón, salió casi corriendo, dirigiendo su mirada a las personas que estaban ahí, algunas abrazándose, reuniéndose con sus familiares o seres queridos, escuchaba las risas y el jugar de algunos niños. Su mirada se deslizaban de forma rápida por todas las personas que estaban ahí tratando de encontrar su rostro de entre todas las personas presentes pero el, Shirotani Tadaomi; No estaba ahí._

_Se quedo quieto en medio de todas esas personas, algo agitado y lo que sería su mágico reencuentro no paso. Se quedo unos momentos más ahí, esperando, admirando a las personas entrar y salir de aquella sala empujando la puerta de vidrio pero era inútil; Tadaomi no estaba ahí._

_El corazón de Kurose se oprimió en su pecho._

_Lo sabía. Tadaomi sabía que hoy llegaba pero aun así no estaba ahí, no llego, habían hablado por teléfono la noche anterior y aun que no le prometió que estaría ahí para recibirlo en su llegada a Japón, Kurose guardaba la ilusión de que fuera así, estaba completamente seguro que el castaño lo haría pero aun así no llego. Pero no, no era el momento de decaer por algo así. Apretó su mano y salió apresurado ya dándose el lujo de correr, si Shirotani no iba en su búsqueda, el iría a buscar a Shirotani, y lo haría, lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo._

_Corrió hacia la salida y tomo la barra de la puerta para abrirla, salió apresurado, el sol lo encegueció una fracción de segundos _

_**-¡Waa!-**__ alguien, que al parecer también corría, choco contra él y la correa de la maleta que sostenía su mano; cayo_

_**-Lo siento-**__ escucho una apacible voz y dirigió su mirada al chico que casi derribo_

_**-¡Shirotani-san!-**__ se sorprendió de repente olvidando la maleta en el suelo_

_**-Kuro…-**__ se vio presa de los brazos del pelonegro quien se abalanzo sobre él, ejerciendo fuerza __**–¡Agh! Eres pesa… ¡waa!-**__las piernas del castaño no soportaron ambos pesos y se flexionaron al punto que cayeron al suelo _

_**-Lo siento ¡Lo siento!-**__ se disculpaba el pelonegro tratando de constatar que Tadaomi no se hubiese lastimado __**–Me apresure en abrazarte-**__ se alejo rompiendo el abrazo que compartían_

_A pesar de que Shirotani ya había superado su fobia hace dos años trataba de no precipitarse en tocarlo, no por temor a que el castaño reincidiera en su ex enfermedad, solo que definitivamente no quería incomodarlo_

_**-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías-**__ el castaño abrió su boca tratando de explicar que se había quedado atrapado en el trafico por más de media hora pero decidió actuar_

_**-No digas eso- **__abrió sus brazos atrayéndolo, el pecho de Kurose se estremeció al sentir al castaño abrazarlo._

–_**Bienvenido a casa Kurose-kun-**__Dijo Shirotani y Kurose respondió al abrazo a la vez que suspiro eh hundió su cara entre el cuello y el hombro del castaño, su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro que Tadaomi podía sentirlo._

_Al fin juntos al fin a tu lado._

_Estaban ahí, juntos, Kurose cerraba sus ojos contemplando lo que fueron, lo que eran y lo que serian. A partir de ese día no abría más obstáculos. No había impedimentos psicológicos ni laborales._

_Estaba enamorado de Tadaomi y no dejaría que este lo olvidara, su vida estaba destinada a estar junto a la del castaño, así estaba escrito._

_Se separo un poco pero rápidamente sonrió admirando el tenue sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño; era hermoso, era único, era suyo._

_**-Te extrañe Shirotani-san-**__ le dijo con una voz profunda y serena, sonrió haciendo que el corazón de Tadaomi saltara en su pecho _

_**-Yo…-**__ bajo su mirada unos segundos solo para volver a verle de frente __**–yo también te extrañe Kurose-kun-**__ dijo bajo pero firme con una expresión de nerviosismo en su rostro _

_**-Vamos-**__ dijo Kurose poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano, Shirotani asintió tomándola._

_Kurose volvió su mirada a su maleta que seguía tirada solo unos pasos atrás, volvió a tomar la correa en sus manos y camino junto a Shirotani hacia la salida._

_Subieron a un taxi e indicaron la dirección hacia el departamento de Kurose, a pesar de haber pasado un año fuera del país el pelinegro se había mantenido en contacto con el personal del edificio donde había vivido._

_Después de un recorrido de alrededor de 25 minutos en el taxi, bajaron del auto frente al edificio de departamentos._

_Kurose elevo su mirada admirando la gran estructura que hace un año había dejado atrás y ahora volvía a él, admiro todo, en lo alto hasta que sus ojos encontraron el cielo, Shirotani estaba a su lado, con la mirada clavada a suelo_

_**-¿Pasa algo?-**__ pregunto el ojiazul notando la seriedad en el castaño_

_**-No, no, estoy bien- **__trato de aclarar pero ciertamente era que no estaba en modo entusiasta por así decirlo, entraron al edificio y el ascensor no demoro en llegar _

_**-¿Seguro que estas bien?- **__volvió a preguntar Kurose con más detenimiento _

_**-Estoy bien solo tal vez…un poco nervioso-**__ murmuraba entrecortado dando tiempo a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran._

_Bajaron del ascensor y ambos divisaron el pasillo que los llevaría a la puerta del departamento de Kurose quien sonrió buscando las llaves en su bolsillo izquierdo encontrándolas fácilmente._

_Abrió la puerta y volvió su mirada al castaño _

_**-Pasa-**__ le dijo al de ojos cafés y este asintió_

_**-Perdón por la intromisión-**__ la puerta se cerró al paso de ambos y el sonido de la maleta cayendo al suelo rápidamente se dejo escuchar, Kurose se precipito en envolverlo en sus brazos, abrazándole por la espalda_

_Los nervios del castaño se dispararon por todo su cuerpo al sentir la calidez rodearle con recelo _

_**-¿Kurose kun?-**_

_**-No sabes cuánto soñé con volverte a ver-**__ le abrazo ejerciendo un poco mas de fuerza __**-Siento que es la primera vez que te abrazo, Shirotani-san-**_

_**-Ku… Kurose-kun-**__ estaba sonrojado, paralizado por los nervios, su corazón latía fuerte y las emociones atrapadas todo un año golpeaban su pecho queriendo salir _

_**-Nuestro tiempo al fin llego-**__ murmuro Kurose posando su mentón en el hombro del __**castaño –¿Sabes? Estar allá solo no fue nada fácil, y no me refiero al idioma o las costumbres, lo difícil fue no estar a tu lado-**__ suspiro respirando el olor que desprendía el cuerpo de Shirotani haciendo que callera en cuenta que ya estaba de nuevo a su lado __**–Pero tu recuerdo alimento mi esperanza, de que al final volvería a tu lado y al fin obtendría tu calor, tu cuerpo, tu amor-**_

_**-Tus brazos se sienten tan bien Kurose-kun-**__ murmuro Shirotani haciendo estremecer el cuerpo del pelonegro al girarse, quedando frente a él, abrazándolo__**–Pero al fin estas aquí, conmigo y los tantos no, hoy dicen si- **__cerro sus ojos__** –al fin, en tus brazos encuentro la razón de mi vida-**_

_**-Te amo Tadaomi-san- **__Dijo firme, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo completo del castaño y su corazón salto en su pecho, solo con ese par de palabras haciéndolo increíblemente feliz__**, bajo su mirada, **__nervioso, dándose un poco de tiempo para asimilar las palabras atoradas en su garganta y suspiro _

_**-También te…- **__pareció atorarse en sus palabras__** -Te quiero Kurose-kun- **_

"_Oh, cuanto habían ansiado escuchar esas palabras que aun que escasas rápidamente le hicieron tocar el cielo"_

_**-Por favor Shirotani-san-**__dijo cerrando sus ojos e inclinándose un poco __**-Bésame-**_

_Ciertamente era que, antes del viaje que hizo Kurose a Estados Unidos sus sentimientos estaban establecidos, ambos habían empezado una relación donde Shirotani llevaba el mando, no porque su actitud fuera fuerte en el sentido dominante, solo que Kurose quería que estuviera cómodo a su lado, no había presión para besos. Habían hecho el amor solo un par de veces antes de que pelonegro fuera notificado de su viaje laboral, le había sido sumamente difícil el separarse justo cuando su relación de amantes parecía funcionar, pero nunca hubo un adiós, solo fue una pausa en su vida, una que hoy retomaba su rumbo junto al castaño._

_Shirotani desvió su mirada alrededor, nervioso. No había besado hace más de 1 año y no creía haber olvidado cómo se hacía pero volver a sentir esos labios contra los suyos hacia que su corazón saltara sobremanera y los nervios lo paralizaban por completo._

_**-¿No vas a hacerlo?-**__ pregunto abriendo sus ojos e incorporándose tomando su postura _

_**-Kurose-kun-**__ murmuro jugando con los dedos de sus manos, juntando sus dedos índices, nervioso__**.- en el pasado siempre he sido yo quien te ha besado, sé que es porque me das mi espacio pero, quiero…-**__ suspiro levantando su mirada dejando ver sus mejillas sonrosadas __**–bésame tu esta vez-**_

_El pelonegro se mostró algo sorprendido pero no se negaría a tan tentadora petición, dio un paso hacia adelante acortando totalmente la distancia entre ellos, tomando la mano derecha del castaño y entrelazo sus dedos pasando su mano izquierda por la espalda de Shirotani terminando cada vez más con la distancia entre sus labios_

_**-Mgh…-**__sus labios se tocaron, ejerciendo algo de presión contra los otros y un suspiro nació en el pecho de Tadaomi, sus labios empezaron a moverse degustando la piel ajena, el castaño abrió su boca solo un poco y su lengua se movió temerosa, nerviosa en busca de la de Riku la cual fue encontrada casi de inmediato __**–Kurose-kun-**__ murmuro Shirotani retrocediendo solo unos centímetros pero el ojiazul volvió a atacar sus labios esta vez metiendo su lengua en la boca ajena._

_Oh cielos, eso labios eran tan suaves, deliciosos y ciertamente el ojiazul estaba por demás hambriento, lo necesitaba, lo quería, sus lenguas se rozaban degustándose, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. _

_Abandono la mano que estrechaba solo para pasar ambos brazos por su espalda abrazándolo, comenzaron a caminar trastabillando a su paso, el beso se volvió profundo y demandante una vez que Shirotani se dejó llevar por completo por ese sabor que le estaba aturdiendo cada vez mas _

_**-Te extrañe tanto-**__ dijo el castaño deteniendo el beso y empujo al pelinegro dentro de la habitación _

_**-¿Te has sentido algo solo?-**__pregunto con media sonrisa tomando la cadera del mayor, ejerciendo algo de fuerza y lanzándolo a la cama _

_**-Solo un poco-**__ murmuro cayendo sobre el mullido colchón a sus espaldas _

_**-Estar allá… Sin ti; fue terrible-**__ confeso subiendo a la cama __**–Tu recuerdo y él saber que en alguna parte andabas por ahí, fue lo que me hizo seguir Pero ahora, después de tanto, nada me separara de ti-**__ le abrazo dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de castaño __**–Quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, Shirotani-san-**_

_**-Cuidado con lo que dices Kurose-kun-**__ suspiro llevando sus brazos, abrazándole –__**Porque se puede hacer realidad-**__sus orbes azules encontraron los castaños y subió hasta sus labios besándolos un poco _

_**-Perdón por esto-**__ se disculpo incorporándose aun sobre él, comenzando a abrir los botones de la camisa del castaño_

_**-Espera-**__ tomo sus manos que lo desvestían con maestría __**-¿Está bien que hagamos esto?-**__ se mostraba sonrojado __**–Acabas de llegar de viaje y debes estar muy cansado Kurose-kun-**_

_**-Shirotani-san ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Nuestro ensayo al fin término-**__ tomo una de las manos del castaño y la llevo a sus labios besando sus nudillos __**–Nuestro tiempo al fin llego-**_

_Sus ojos se encontraron captando los hermosos colores de los orbes ajenos, Kurose levanto su propia ropa dejando al descubierto la piel de su torso _

_**-Sé que también quieres esto, así que por favor no te reprimas-**_

_**-Kurose-kun- **__murmuro elevando sus manos tocando la piel del estómago del pelinegro__** –Te Quiero- **__le dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, Kurose se inclinó nuevamente_

"_Si vas a comportarte así, demostrando cuanto me necesitas. Me será insoportable contenerme"_

_Invadió esos labios con los suyos, su lengua rápidamente se vio presa a la del azabache y la ropa sin pensarlo, de manera natural comenzó a caer al suelo, siendo lanzada con gracia fuera de la cama _

_**-Kurose-kun- **__repetía entre jadeos siendo desvestido olvidando unos momentos lo vergonzoso que podía ser quedar desnudo ante esos ojos azules que devoraban su piel, el azabache bajo sus labios a los pezones del castaño, lamiéndolos, presionándolos un poco entre sus labios mientras una de sus manos bajaba al pantalón, deshaciéndose del molesto cinturón, tocando por encima de la tela la dura erección que ya se había formado y exigía algo de atención _

_**-Repíteme cuanto me extrañaste Shirotani-san-**__ metió su mano bajo la tela encontrando sin problema alguno la erección del castaño __**–quiero escuchar cuanto me has necesitado todo este tiempo-**__ sus manos comenzaron a acariciar toda la extensión de piel __**–Solo llamadas telefónicas no era suficiente para mí, cada vez que colgaba aquel frio teléfono solo aumentaban mis ganas de verte, te tocarte, besarte…-**_

_**-Aah- **__algunos gemidos se escapaban de vez en cuando entre jadeos solo alentando al azabache _

_**-Esto no es suficiente para ti ¿cierto?**__\- murmuraba contra su oído __**–Dímelo, dime lo que te pido-**__mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo estremecer todo el cuerpo del ojicafe_

_**-Te extrañe mucho Kurose-kun-**__ dijo entrecortado jadeando un poco __**–Te extrañe más de lo pensé lo haría cuando te fuiste-**__el azabache sonrió masturbándolo más a prisa subiendo más de nivel los jadeos hasta convertirse en gemidos __**–Aah kuro… aaah-**__ apretaba un extremo de las sabanas con sus manos tratando de aguantar un poco más_

_**-¿Puedes sentirlo?-**__ sonreía levemente el azabache __**–Se ha vuelto húmedo-**__ Shirotani mordió sus labios, estaba demasiado sensible y el solo pensar que era Kurose quien lo tocaba de esa manera le excitaba demasiado, aunque solo gemidos y jadeos escapaban de sus labios eso bastaba para que una erección también se formara bajo el cinturón de Kurose _

_**-Aah Shirotani-san-**__ se vio presa de su mismo juego, liberando su cinturón y bajando su mano tocando su propia erección, se incorporó alejándose repentinamente, el castaño se vio algo confundido ¿Por qué se detenía?_

_**-¿Kurose?-**__ siguió al azabache con la mirada quien termino de ponerse de pie solo para tomar su mano, haciendo que se levantara un poco pero solo sentándolo en el borde la mullida cama, Se inclinó hasta arrodillarse en el suelo y el cuerpo del castaño tembló: ahora sabía que pretendía_

_**-Mgh-**__ hecho su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió los labios del ojiazul atrapar la erección en su boca _

_**-Aah Kurose-kun-**__ reprimió gemir ante aquella sensación cálida en su alrededor, jadeaba al sentir los labios de Kurose apretarle a la vez que bajaba y subía con lentitud pasando su lengua por esa piel que ciertamente era demasiado caliente pero sin notarlo el pelonegro había sacado su propia erección de sus pantalones y había empezado a masturbarse junto a él, se movía sin inmutarse, lamiendo, succionando toda la piel que sus labios tocaban __**-aaah espera-**__ suplico pero era tarde un shock eléctrico acompañado de un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo corriéndose inevitablemente en la boca de Kurose_

_**-Lo siento-**__ se mostró avergonzado y sus mejillas se encendieron hasta alcanzar sus __**orejas –lo siento Kurose-kun-**_

_**-Está bien-**__ dijo el azabache volviendo a incorporarse, Shirotani miro aun la erección endurecida del ojiazul y cubrió sus ojos algo avergonzado, Kurose sonrió_

_**-¿Que estás haciendo?-**__ Valla un acto bastante inocente a pesar de lo que estaban haciendo _

_**-Nada-**__ descubrió su rostro pero desvió su mirada _

_**-¿Estas nervioso?-**__ sonrió un poco lanzando una risilla y dejo caer sus pantalones por sus piernas vistiendo ahora solo un bóxer de oscuro color _

_**-¿Porque debería estar nervioso?- **__murmuraba con la mirada clavada a la pared _

_**-Entonces mírame-**__ tomo una de las manos de Tadaomi y la pego a su pecho, el castaño volvió su mirada a su propia mano mirando como Kurose movía su mano bajando, haciéndolo que tocara toda la piel desde su pecho hasta su estomago __**-Te quiero-**__ le dijo el azabache, acercándose, subiendo a la cama, recostando nuevamente al castaño pero esta vez se posiciono encima de su cuerpo _

_Tomo el borde de pantalón del castaño y empezó a jalar de él, bajándolo con una lentitud que ciertamente impaciento un poco al ojicafe, pero despojo solo su pantalón y bajo a sus labios volviéndolos a atacar con un beso tierno, las manos de Kurose empezaron a deslizarse por su cuerpo, rosando su piel, sus brazos, su espalda, su pecho todo quería tocarlo._

_Shirotani suspiro en medio de un beso, llevando sus manos a esos mechones negros, enrredando sus dedos y acariciando levemente. Comenzaron a moverse en la cama incluso dieron un par de vueltas abrazando el cuerpo de otro, estaban solo en ropa interior y así podían disfrutar de la sensación de la piel del otro_

_De vez en cuando algunas risillas se escapaban de los labios de ambos, jugaban entre besos y caricias. Estaban realmente felices de estar al lado del otro._

_**-Te Quiero-**__repitió el pelinegro pero esta vez bajo su mano, metiéndola debajo del bóxer del castaño_

_**-hmh…-**__apretó sus labios al sentirlo bajar más de lo debido, sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía cerro sus y aguanto la respiración solo unos segundos, había un poco de presión pero al final un dedo entro, más fue sacado de inmediato _

_**-Estas tan estrecho-**__ murmuro Kurose y solo eso basto para encender nuevamente las mejillas del castaño _

_**-Cállate-**__ murmuro a la vez que llevo las manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo __**–puedes evitar ese tipo de comentarios, Kurose-kun te lo agradecería si lo hicieras-**_

_**-Aha-**__ asintió el menor y volvió a introducir uno de sus dedos_

_**-mgh…-**__se quejó un poco Tadaomi pues esta vez lo dejo dentro _

_**-¿Duele?-**__ pregunto con detenimiento _

_**-No…ah!-**__ jadeo al sentir ese dedo moverse __**–es extraño**__\- _

_**-Te extrañe tanto-**__ hablaba con naturalidad tratando de distraer un poco al castaño al mover su dedo en su interior, era difícil soportar tal intromisión y Kurose lo sabía, aún más porque no había utilizado ningún gel que pudiera lubricar sus dedos aun que se había asegurado de mojarlos bien, con su propia saliva, se regañaba mentalmente por eso pero, ciertamente no estaba preparado, solo se vio solo junto a él y no puedo evitar el saltar sobre él de esa manera, le necesitaba._

_**-No has hecho esto en el último año, ¿cierto?-**__seguía hablando pero una duda salto a su mente_

_**-Claro que no-**__ respondido en forma de regaño aun que no había rudeza en sus palabras__**.**_

_Un segundo dedo entro en su cuerpo y un escalofrió recorrió su piel, erizándola, se quejó un poco más fuerte pero trataba de mantener sus labios cerrados aunque cada vez le era más imposible mantenerse en silencio, Kurose empezó a mover sus dedos, esta vez más rápido fingiendo un poco de embestidas a su cuerpo_

_**-Aah… aah- **__los jadeos de Shirotani podían escucharse y podía verse su agitado pecho regularizando su respiración, sentía las leves vibraciones recorriendo su cuerpo pues estaba demasiado avergonzado_

_Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaron en la frente de Kurose mojando su piel, a pesar de no estar en pleno verano estaba totalmente excitado moviendo sus dedos con rapidez deseando ya aún más, solo con ver esas expresiones que se dibujaban en la cara de Shirotani le invadía el deseo de correrse, un tercer dedo ya se movía en su interior y la vergüenza del castaño quedo atrás, ahora los gemidos con su dulce voz resonaban en la habitación. El azabache aprovecho tal situación y termino de deslizar la ropa interior del castaño por sus piernas, deshaciéndose de ella, movió un poco más sus dedos y al notar que los movía con más facilidad, sonrió en medio de su excitación_

_**-¿Eh?-**__ el castaño levanto su cabeza al sentirlos dedos fuera pero su cuerpo vibro bruscamente pues sabía que era lo que seguía_

_**-¿Estas bien?-**__ pregunto Kurose al sentir el cuerpo del castaño vibrar por unos segundos_

_**-Si… yo, Estoy bien-**__ el azabache, dudo, volvió a bajar, abrazándolo unos momentos, acerco sus labios al oído del ojicafe y reprimió su propio deseo_

_**-No es necesario que lo hagamos ahora**__\- murmuro tratando de contener su cuerpo. Si Tadaomi no estaba dispuesto a esto, lo último que debía hacer era obligarlo, no podía, no iba a someter a su castaño a algo que él no quisiera._

_Shirotani parpadeo un par de veces y la confusión se reflejó en su rostro_

_**-¿Kurose-kun?-**__ le llamo haciendo que este se alejara un __**poco -¿Qué parte de mientras este en tus brazos estaré bien, no entendiste?-**__le sonrió llevando una mano a la mejilla del ojiazul__**–Todo está bien-**__El pelinegro apretó sus labios y suspiro…_

"_¿Cómo es que soporte tanto tiempo sin ti?" _

_Se incorporó de nuevo tomando sus rodillas y volvió su mirada a esos ojos cafés que lo miraban con detenimiento separo nuevamente sus piernas pero esta vez se acomodo entre ellas, el castaño apretó sus labios y tomo algo de aire conteniéndolo en sus pulmones_

_**-Tsk-**__ se quejo un poco Kurose al presionar la entrada____del castaño_

_**-Mgh- **__jadeo Shirotani pues había empezado a presionar con más fuerza, comenzando a entrar en él, llevo sus manos a la espalda del azabache aferrando sus dedos en su piel pero no puedo evitar abrir un poco su boca y morder el hombro de Kurose _

_**-Aah-**__ jadeo el azabache no pudiendo reprimir un gemido en su garganta, erizando la piel del ojicafe __**–Te Quiero-**__ susurro en su oído mientras hacía mas y mas presión__** –está entrando- **__le murmuro en su oído mientras el castaño jadeaba ya dejando toda vergüenza atrás. _

_Kurose; nunca la tuvo._

_**-Aah… aaah- **__gemía al sentirlo dentro___

_**-Se siente increíble- **__no dejaba de murmurar en su oído cosas que simplemente solo le avergonzaban un poco pero sabía lo que hacía, solo quería desviar su atención y tal vez era lo mejor, nadie había tocado su cuerpo en el último año, incluso el, solo lo hizo un par de veces y eso porque fue algo necesario__** –Te quiero- **__dijo esto dando un empujón entrando totalmente _

_**-¡aaah!- **__Shirotani tembló por unos momentos pero movía su cabeza asintiendo, indicando que estaba bien aun que lloraba un poco tratando de acostumbrarse a esa invasión en su cuerpo_

_Riku se quedo quieto, tratando de no moverse ya que sentía los dedos de Tadaomi aferrarse con fuerza a su espalda, se alejo solo un poco de su oído levantando la mirada, el castaño con los ojos llenos de lagrimas también lo miro, el azabache bajo sus labios a las mejillas de Tadaomi y saco su lengua, lamiendo las saladas gotas que bajan de sus ojos _

_**-¿Estás listo?-**__ le dijo y sus miradas se encontraron. Asintió con la mirada clavada en esos ojos azules y volvió a cerrarlos asintiendo una segunda vez, el azabache comenzó a moverse lento tratando de no causar más dolor en el castaño quien trataba de ahogar sus propios gemidos en sus labios_

_**-Aah, ¡Aaah!-**__ gemía al sentir ese movimiento que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar rapidez, el dolor, aun que no había sido mucho ya había comenzado a bajar y ahora solo gemidos de placer salían de su boca _

_**-¿Se siente bien?-**__ pregunto Kurose pasando su lengua por sus labios mojándolos_

_**-Se siente bien-**__ respondió entre gemidos alentando al azabache a moverse con más confianza, empezaron a marcar un ritmo donde ambos se sentían tocar el cielo. El cabello levemente pegado a su frente por el sudor que bajaba por su piel, y los demás mechones esparcidos a su alrededor algo rebeldes, las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, el pelinegro estaba perdiendo levente el control al escuchar los ya fuertes gemidos de Tadaomi, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo sabia que el orgasmo estaba cerca _

_**-Me vengo…-**__murmuro el ojiazul____quien no se había corrido ni una sola vez_

_**-Kurose-kun-**__ le llamo entre gemidos ganándose rápidamente esa azul mirada __**–Hazlo-**__ le dijo y su cuerpo vibro ante tal petición._

_Era la tercera vez que entregaban sus cuerpos al otro._

_La primera vez fue sumamente difícil o por lo menos lo fue para el castaño, lloro demasiado y tardo alrededor de una semana quejándose del dolor aunque ambos sabían que no era para tanto._

_Su segunda vez fue más fácil, Tadaomi fue quien tomo la iniciativa esa segunda vez y Kurose no se negó cuando fue empujado dentro de la ducha una cálida tarde de verano. Pero en esas dos ocasiones a pesar de que había entrado a su cuerpo no había logrado correrse dentro, no porque no quisiera, solo que pensaba era demasiado para Shirotani._

_Pero ahora ambos se sentían tan entregados al otro y a pesar de que no habían tenido contacto físico en un año solo parecía que sus sentimientos se habían fortalecido aun mas, Kurose sentía un extraño sentir de posesión al tenerle de esa manera, tan entregado, tan suyo. Sentía tocar el cielo con sus manos con el castaño a su lado._

_**-Hazlo- **__le repitió Shirotani claramente conteniéndose, quería correrse una segunda vez._

_Las embestidas no había cesado ni un poco incluso el ojicafe había empezado a mover su cadera buscando, de manera discreta, un contacto más profundo con el pelonegro, estaban llegando al clímax de lo que sus cuerpos podían soportar ante el placer que le cedían al otro _

_**-¿Puedo hacerlo?-**__ pregunto Riku notando a Tadaomi morderse los labios _

_**-Si… hazlo… aah!-**__ su piel se erizo corriéndose entre los dos _

_**-Aaah yo… no puedo mas, aaah!-**__ Kurose se corrió dentro del castaño quien arqueo la espalda al sentir ese caliente liquido dentro de él._

_Un par de días después estaban en un pequeño restaurant en una de las buenas zonas de Japón, juntos planeaban pasar unos días fuera de la ciudad refugiados en un onsen _

_Shirotani se había mostrado emocionado cuando le menciono a Kurose que Mikami había pasado unos agradables días con su novia._

_La comida era deliciosa, el ambiente dentro de aquel restaurant era por demás agradable y ambos se regalaban sonrisas y miradas que erizarían la piel de cualquiera _

_**-¿Sabes? He estado pensando algo desde los últimos meses- **_

_**-Enserio-**__ sonreía Shirotani con una copa de fino vidrio en su mano __**-¿Qué es?-**_

_Kurose fijo su mirada en él y retrocedió un poco empujando la silla, metió su mano bajo su saco negro sobre su corazón, que, por alguna razón se había vestido demasiado formal para esa cena junto a Tadaomi _

_**-Tadaomi-san**__\- le dijo y los ojos del castaño demostraron sorpresa ante lo que veía. _

_Kurose le extendía una pequeña cajilla con un hermoso anillo de matrimonio dentro de él._

_**-Espera, espera-**__ la sangre se agolpo en sus mejillas y las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron__** –No soy una chica Kurose-kun-**_

_**-Eso lo sé perfectamente-**__ tomo la mano de Shirotani y con cuidado coloco ese anillo en el dedo anular del mayor __**–pero aun así quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado-**_

_**-Pero…-**__ observo aquel anillo de matrimonio y volvió su mirada a esos ojos azules __**–No podemos casarnos Kurose-kun-**_

_El pelonegro sonrió __**–Claro que podemos-**__ le miro con detenimiento __**–vamos, juntos a América y cásate conmigo-**__ el corazón de Shirotani se agito con fuerza a su pecho y bajo su mirada_

_**-Si…-**__ murmuro…_

_**Bien, espero les haya gustado este One-Shot de esta parejita, me divertí al escribirlo y espero que para ustedes haya sido agradable esta lectura.**_

_**Nótese que, qué final Kurose le extiende a Shirotani su anillo de matrimonio, no de compromiso. Muchas Gracias por leerme. Gloria-chan. **_


End file.
